


Runaways Hidden in Plain Sight

by ericsonclan



Series: Cherry Blossoms and Muted Voices [5]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Developing Friendships, Gen, On the Run, Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Violet and Louis continue on their journey to escape the Sato Clan while a young police officer gets called upon to find them.
Relationships: Brody & Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Brody & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Louis & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Cherry Blossoms and Muted Voices [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863499
Kudos: 5





	Runaways Hidden in Plain Sight

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

It was a loud day in the police station. Clementine felt the stress building in her neck as she worked through page after page of paperwork. _I didn’t join the force for this._ She thought angrily while her pen flew across the page, signing her name in black ink. It didn’t seem to make a difference how many papers she got through, the pile never ended. When she had joined the police force, she had expected to go into saving lives and protecting the innocent. _The only thing I’m protecting civilians from is this endless paperwork._ Clementine tossed the page she had signed onto the every growing pile. 

She had done it. She had become the youngest female officer on the force at the young age of seventeen. Yet here she was wasting away in the corner, sitting at a desk and being about as helpful as a secretary. Clementine leaned back in her chair, staring at the clock that slowly ticked away the seconds that she had left working on the dull project. 

Suddenly the chief’s door opened and the chief popped his head out. The glare of the sun shone down brightly on his bald head. “Everett, my office now!” He disappeared into the safety of his office and Clementine shuffled to her feet, following close behind.

Closing the door behind her, she sat down when motioned to do so in the black chair that was placed right in front of the chief’s desk.

“I brought you in today to assign you your first assignment as detective.” The chief mumbled as he moved aside some paperwork to clear his desk.

“But sir, I’m not a detective yet,” Clementine kicked herself internally for deciding to bring up that fact but it was too late to take it back.

“Well, you are now,” The chief slammed down a manilla folder and tossed open the cover. “A couple of days ago a young man was taken by the Sato Clan. He was being held captive by them in hopes of using him as leverage,”  
Clementine leaned forward and looked at the picture. The boy’s dreadlocks were slightly covering his brown eyes as a gentle warm smile played on his lips. He looked like he was around her age. That fact was confirmed when she glanced over at the information on him that was next to the picture. _Louis Mason, Age 18, son to…. That can’t be right!_

“He’s Mason’s son?!?!” Clementine held the page in disbelief. How could the son of such a powerful politician as Mason be taken? 

“Yeah, crazy right?” The chief leaned back into his chair with a sigh. “Anyway, the evening before last, a member of the Sato Clan took off with him, leaving behind the city that the clan is in charge of.”

Clementine raised an eyebrow at that statement. “Why would they do that?”

“My guess is that they wanted to move him to a more secluded location only known by the higher ranking members or some bullshit,” The chief took out his lighter and lit up a cigarette. Taking a long puff from it, he exhaled, filling the room with a thin layer of smoke. Clementine never really cared for the smell of cigarettes. “If you go to the next page, you can see the member of the Sato Clan that took him.”   
Clementine followed the order and turned the page to see a young woman with short blonde hair. The picture they had captured was one of her roughing up someone. Her black kimono coat blew in the wind and the kanji for power laid proudly on the back of it. It was the kanji that all members of that clan wore. It was clear from one look at her that she wasn’t someone you would want to mess with. 

Clementine’s eyes wandered over to the information next to the picture. _Violet (last name unknown), Age 19._ No other information was displayed there. If the police couldn’t find that information, then it either was too well guarded or nothing else was even out there to be found.

“So you want me to find the politician’s son and take in this yakuza member as well?” Clementine’s gaze looked up at the chief who seemed a bit more on edge than usual. 

“Listen, as long as you get Politician Mason’s kid back, I don’t give a fuck what happens to that piece of yakuza trash,” the chief smashed the end of the cigarette into his ash tray, snuffing it out. 

Clementine wasn’t sure if she saw eye to eye with his uncensored attitude when it came to the yakuza, but she agreed with him on one thing. Louis needed to get out of that situation. Wordlessly, Clementine grabbed the manilla folder and tucked it under her arm as she rose. “I’ll start right away.” 

The chief nodded. “Your team should be showing up in about half an hour. They’ll fill you in more on the situation.” He then turned his attention back to another case. 

Clementine walked out of the office and back to her desk where she checked her gun before placing it in her holster. The casualness of her chief’s words about the fate of the captor still threw her off. Clementine shook her head, forcing herself to snap out of it. _It doesn’t matter who this yakuza is. As long as she’s harming an innocent civilian, she’s a threat._

\----

Violet felt groggy as she felt the sleep still prominent in her eyes. Blinking them slowly, she looked around at the ceiling before the realization struck her. She jolted up from bed, the blanket thrown haphazardly on the floor when she did so. _Where the fuck am I?_ Violet looked around the room when a sound from her left drew her attention.

Louis lifted his head up from their resting place on his arms and with a stifled yawn leaned back in his chair. His eyes looked over with shock and joy when he saw the ex-yakuza sitting up. Without any warning, he wrapped his arms around her, a small tremble running through his body before he suddenly pulled away. His gaze focused back on the ground. Violet tried to shift her body, causing a sharp pain to run up her left hand. She glanced down at the bloody bandages. _That’s right. I ran away with Louis._ Her eyes wandered over to the dreadlocked boy who seemed nervous but the small smile on his face betrayed his true emotions. He seemed really glad that she had woken up. 

“How,” Violet paused, surprised by the hoarseness of her voice. 

Louis scrambled and brought over a glass of water for her which she chugged in seconds. Taking a deep breath she started again. “How long was I out for?”

Louis looked up at the question but soon returned his eyes to the ground. Slowly he lifted up his hand with one finger raised.

“One?” Violet looked at Louis then over at the window. It had been midafternoon when they had showed up at the village and now based on the orange hue of the sky she guessed it was early evening. Her eyes widened when she looked back at him. “One day?”

Louis nodded. His fingers traveled up to play with his dreadlocks while he swayed a bit in his chair.

“Fuck,” Violet swung her legs to the side and wobbled to her feet.

Louis jumped up from his spot and tried to force her to sit back down. 

“Cut it out, Louis,” Violet hit away his hands. “We can’t stay here any longer. If we do, the Sato Clan will find us and….” Violet’s voice faltered out when she saw that Louis’ face had fallen. They both knew what the end of that sentence was going to be.   
Louis’ eyes suddenly jumped up to lock with Violet’s. His hand shot out, his finger pointing at some rice balls that were in a handkerchief. His eyes looked worried and determined. Violet let out a groan and moved over to the food. “I can eat when we get back on the road,” She started to pack up the food when she noticed Louis’ concerned expression deepen. Violet sighed in defeat. “Fine,” She tossed a piece of a rice ball in her mouth. “Happy?”

Louis nodded energetically, his dreadlocks bobbing as he did so. 

Violet turned her attention back to the handkerchief and tied it up tight before tossing it for Louis to carry. “Okay, so now we just gotta…” Violet whispered to herself while she searched the room. “Aha!” She snatched up some gauze and medical ointment.

Louis didn’t seem very happy with where he figured this was going. His hands were fidgeting even more now.

“It’s fine,” Violet tossed out most of her remaining money which she figured would cover the doctor’s services. “I’m leaving money.” _Fuck, should’ve brought more money._ Her eyes wandered over to Louis who seemed happy by her decision. _But then again, I didn’t think I would be on the run._

When she moved forward, Louis immediately blocked her way. 

“What is it now, Louis?” Violet growled. She wasn’t sure how many more times he would pester her with different things.

He simply pointed to her left hand. 

“Yeah? I’ll change it in the next stop,”

Louis shook his head, frustrated that she wasn’t picking up on what he wanted. He took his own left hand and placed it above his heart. 

“Louis, you’re not making any sense.”

Louis searched around desperately for a piece of paper. His gaze stopped on a used bandage. Reluctantly he went over and after another minute of searching for a pen he wrote down his sentence. Violet waited impatiently with her arms crossed. Every second they stayed here was another second closer the Sato clan would be to capturing them. 

Holding up the used bandage with a grimace, Louis displayed his statement. _Doctor said to put your hand above your heart so you need to keep doing it._

Violet’s eyes darted back and forth across the sentence. “How the hell am I supposed to do that? My arm can’t stay raised indefinitely”

Louis froze. It was clear he hadn’t thought about that. He then scrambled another sentence down. It was a bit harder to read with all the blood splotches. 

_Take off your kimono coat._

Violet looked skeptical about that. But Louis repeatedly tapped the spot where he wrote. Violet rolled her eyes as she took off the kimono coat and tossed it on the bed. Louis walked forward and took some of the bandages, gently wrapping Violet’s left hand in place above her heart, cautious to make sure he wouldn’t cause any pain. After a few minutes he gave a satisfied smile and quickly helped place the kimono coat back on. Just when it had securely been placed over the ex-yakuza’s shoulder, they heard the front door open.

“Shit, we gotta run,” Violet’s eyes searched the area and landed on the window. “Come on,” She guided Louis over, helping him out first before grabbing the remaining items she needed, tucking them in her coat and launching herself out of the window. 

The two sprinted out of the village, only stopping when they were sure they were far enough away. That’s when Violet noticed the broom in Louis’ hands. “Why are you carrying a broom?”

Louis looked just as confused and shocked as she did.

“Well, toss it. We don’t need it.”

Louis looked like he wanted to object, his mind spinning to try and find a reason to keep it. 

“Fine, but we need to keep moving,” Violet walked forward with the medical supplies tucked under her arm. Louis immediately joined her side. 

The pair traveled for days, only stopping at small villages here and there when absolutely necessary. Never stopping for more than an evening or day. Eventually they reached an end to their medical supplies and were forced to stop in the nearby town of Urakami to resupply. 

When they were in sight of the village, Louis’ eyes practically lit up with excitement. In front of the town were fields of rice paddies as far as the eye could see. The small, green stems protruded from the water, promising future months of delicious helpings of rice. Violet felt a small smile pull at the corners of her lips while she watched Louis who seemed in awe of the sight. Walking further into the town, they noticed beautiful, quaint brown houses that were protected by hay roofs. Surrounding every square inch of free space was the color green. The plants and grass covered the grounds, giving the town a vibrant yet simple feel to it. 

Suddenly a small gurgling sound emitted from Louis who gave a shy smile at Violet, scratching the back of his head before looking away.

“Let’s get lunch,” Violet felt around in her inner kimono coat pocket. There should be enough money for one more meal. What they would do after then was still unclear, but they could think about that after they ate. Louis ran forward excitedly then stopped in his tracks when he looked over at Violet with worry. They had only been traveling for a little less than a week, but Violet was starting to get pretty good at reading Louis’ variety of emotions. 

“As soon as we're done eating, I’ll get some more medicine,”

Louis’ smile brightened and with that the two were off in search for food. 

It didn’t take them long to find some food. The streets of the town were covered with different vendors. Some had snacks and meals to purchase while others sold various items. Some were useful like daily tools that any person may need while others were non-essentials like trinkets and toys. 

Louis looked around with childlike awe at the different items. His mouth munched happily down on the steamed pork bun that Violet had purchased. Violet’s eyes wandered around the street, looking at all the different stands. Different vendors tried to get her to come over and promised amazing deals, but she simply brushed them off. Louis was much easier to convince. Even if he didn’t make eye contact with anyone, he still was far too excited to turn down an offer to look at each of the booths. Violet tossed the remainder of her steamed bun in her mouth before snatching onto Louis’ shirt and dragging him away from the nearest seller. “We need to focus on getting supplies,” Violet mumbled and Louis immediately stopped his protest and complied, walking beside her once again. 

That was when they noticed a small booth at the corner of the street. Something felt unusual about this vendor. She was a girl with short red hair who was simply working on something and only glanced up from time to time when someone stopped by. Even though she wasn’t as competitive or flashy and loud as the other vendors, she still seemed to get a steady flow of customers. Violet made her way over to the booth, curious to see what could be so intriguing about the simple stand. 

The girl looked up with a small smile when she noticed the ex-yakuza stroll up alongside Louis.

“Hi there,” she motioned to her different wares. “If there’s anything you like, let me know and I can wrap it up for you.”

Violet gave a short nod and continued to stare at the various items. There was quite an array of them from things like blank paper scrolls and ink to medicine. It seemed like this vendor carried it all. Violet’s eyes stopped on a particular interesting bottle of medicine. It looked murky yet seemed to have the consistency of water even though on the bottle it was called a medicinal spread. 

“Are you interested in that?” The vendor’s voice drew Violet’s attention back up. “Oh, sorry, should probably introduce myself to make things less awkward. I’m Brody,” She extended her hand which Violet looked at skeptically. 

Louis stared at it as well. It seemed like a part of him wanted to return the gesture but his gaze quickly turned back to the floor. “You don’t have to give me your names if you don't want to. I won’t pay any mind to it “ Brody dropped her hand and moved to hold up the medicinal spread. “This is the finest medicine in all of Urakami. It’s an old recipe that my childhood friend came up with. Works great on cuts be it big or small.” 

Violet looked at the medicinal spread. It could be a scam, but from looking at the other stands it didn’t seem like she had much better options. “I’ll take it.”

“Great. You can put down the yen and I’ll wrap this up for ya.”

Violet froze when she reached her hand into her kimono coat. She barely had any money left over and if they were going to survive they needed it for food. _I can just push through it. My hand probably doesn’t need the medicine that bad anyway._

“Actually, nevermind,” Violet’s hand fell to her side and she was about to walk away when Louis jumped in front of her, extending his arms out. 

“Louis,” Violet hissed.

Louis shook his head violently, his dreadlocks bouncing and swaying with each turn of his head. His eyes looked into Violet’s and he maintained eye contact for as long as he could until he couldn’t handle it anymore and looked away. He was really worried. 

“Louis, we don’t have the yen for it.” Violet’s words seemed to make Louis look even more concerned. He began to desperately search though his pockets for any money he might have even though it was all taken away when he was held hostage. 

“I can bargain for it,” Brody’s voice made the pair look back at the vendor. “If you help me out for the day and make a delivery, I’ll give you the medicine.”

“How do you know we won’t just steal the supplies for the delivery and leave?” Violet shot back while Louis nudged her side, clearly upset by her question. Violet pushed away Louis’ arm but didn’t break eye contact with Brody. 

“I can tell you’re good people. I’m gonna give you the benefit of the doubt. It’s clear that your friend there is really concerned for you.” Brody smiled, motioning over to Louis whose eyes still held a level of worry in them. 

Violet let out a tired sigh. “Fine, we’ll do it.”

“Great,” Brody rummaged around in her pack before producing a small wooden container and handing it over to the ex-yakuza. “Just deliver this on the doorstep of that house on the top of that hill.” 

Violet’s eyes traveled over to where Brody’s finger was pointing. “Ok, we’ll be back.”

“Thanks again!” Brody called out as the two made their way up the hill. 

It didn’t take long to do the delivery. Within fifteen minutes they were back in front of the stand.

“Thanks a bunch,” Brody had an appreciative smile on her face and handed over the medicine. “Apply it to your wound and let it set for about ten minutes then it should start doing its magic.”

Violet nodded along, giving her thanks before moving outside the town with Louis to find a good spot to rest for the evening. The pair ended up under the protection of a giant tree and with the help of Louis, Violet’s left pinky stub was redressed and placed over her heart again.

“Louis, I don’t think I need it over my heart still,” Violet grumbled while she laid on her back. Louis laid beside her with his arms crossed and a pout on his face. 

Violet glanced over, a small sigh escaping her lips. “Fine, but just for tonight.” Violet looked up at the starry sky and her heart felt back at peace for a short moment. They were safe right now. As long as they were smart, they’d survive. 

The next morning when Violet unwrapped her hand to see if this medicine was worth a shit or not, she was pleasantly surprised to see it was working. The infection that had been spreading on the tip of her pinky stub was already decreasing and the redness around it had decreased as well.

Louis woke up with a yawn, blinking lazily with a small smile at Violet before his eyes widened. Grasping her hand and staring at the missing digit, his smile grew. He pointed over at the town again then back at the medicine. 

“Fine, let’s see if we can get some more before we head out again,” Violet redressed her wound and walked through the town with an overjoyed Louis. When they reached the stand again they were greeted with a warm smile from Brody.

“Hey there, did the medicine work alright?”

Louis looked up at Brody for a second and nodded, grabbing Violet’s left hand to show it before Violet pulled away. Brody’s face fell when she caught sight of the missing finger.

“Oh gosh, I’m really sorry about that, but from the smile on your friend’s face I’m guessing it worked. I can get you some more medicine if you like.”

“I still don’t have any money,” Violet whispered in response.

“That’s fine. Just keep making deliveries and helping out around here and the medicine is yours.”

Louis nudged Violet’s arm repeatedly. 

“You got a deal.”

The pair continued to work for Brody for the next two days, carrying supplies and doing runs to get more medicine from her. Over that time they spent with Brody, the two began to relax around her and spent some of their free time just talking with her. 

The next day when they got to the booth they were surprised to see Brody’s usually happy demeanor more worn down and sad. Louis seemed worried and wanted to say something but couldn't. 

Violet figured the best thing that they could do was continue to help out. 

“Do you mind picking up the crates over at that house for me?” Brody asked quietly.

Louis and Violet immediately went to work, spending a while carrying crate after crate back to Brody. When they were finished they were given some steamed buns and tea as a treat.

“Thanks for all your help. I need that to trade with some of the local merchants here.” Brody took a sip of her tea. “It wasn’t too heavy, was it?”

Violet and Louis shook their heads when Louis suddenly flashed a smile and flexed his arms before becoming extremely self-conscious. 

Brody chuckled at the gesture. “That strong, huh?” She placed down her tea, putting her weight on her arms before looking up at the clear sky. “Sure is beautiful today. Have you two ever traveled much?”

“Yeah, we’re actually heading out tomorrow,” Violet brushed off her hands, noticing that Louis looked sad at that statement even if he agreed that it was the right call. 

Brody shook her head, looking a bit sad as well. “I’d love to travel around, being a merchant who would find any wares along the way. Getting to experience and see the different towns and villages. Maybe even see a city or two.” Brody let out a happy sigh even though her eyes looked sad. “That would be amazing.”

“So why don’t you?” Violet looked over at Brody whose eyes widened in surprise. 

“I guess I just never got up the courage,” Brody paused when she noticed Louis grasping at a blank scroll and some ink. He froze and looked worried but she gave a nod to show it was okay. 

It had become clear to her over the last couple days that Louis either couldn’t or wouldn’t speak; either way she wouldn’t force him. She hated whenever someone tried to do that to her and the anxiety that rose up inside her. She wouldn’t want to cause anyone else to feel that way.

Louis scribbled down something on the scroll before holding it up for Brody to see.

 _If it's something you really want, I think you should go for it._ Louis locked eyes for a second with Brody then turned his face away. 

Brody sat in silence, considering his statement, when Violet suddenly rose up to her feet. “Listen, it's up to you what you want to do with your life, but I know that if it's what you want you should do it even if you’re afraid.” Violet’s right hand absentmindedly started to brush around her missing digit. “Because in the end it's worth it.” Violet looked up at the sky that was turning from a warm orange hue to the dark blue of the night. “We should probably head out.” She turned sharply on her heel then froze, considering whether or not to do something that could be risky. Deciding to go for it, she looked back at Brody. “Violet. My name is Violet and that’s Louis, even though you've already heard his name a couple of times.”

Brody looked surprised before a warm smile pulled at her lips. “Glad I finally go to learn your names even if it was at the end of our time together.” 

Louis had a thoughtfully expression on his face as he scrambled up to his feet, quickly writing down another sentence. Handing the scroll back to Brody, he gave a short smile before looking away and running to join Violet. 

Brody gave one last friendly wave then started to pack up her booth. Louis’ and Violet’s words stuck with her. Now more than ever she was really unsure what she was going to do. Risk a stable location for a chance at becoming a traveling merchant... would it be worth it? When she had finished up she glanced over at the piece of scroll that Louis left behind. Opening it up, she read the message. Her eyes widened before softening. A gentle smile played on her lips. 

\----

“Come on, Louis,” Violet shifted the small pack that Brody had given them on her shoulders while Louis struggled to catch up. He let out a shaky yawn and looked over at Violet for a moment then back at the town. His face fell as he looked back at his feet. 

“We should get to the next village in a day’s journey.”Violet stared at him for a moment. “Louis, sometimes-” she stopped when she heard the sound of footsteps stomping behind them. Looking back, she noticed Brody stumbling left and right to balance the overwhelming pack on her back. It took her a few seconds to catch up with the pair. When she did, her chest was heaving for the extensive effort. 

“I’m gonna...” Brody took a deep breath and in one fluid movement slicked back her hair. A stray strand of hair laid on the right section of her forehead. “I’m gonna do it!” Her blue eyes shone with determination. “I’m going to become the best traveling merchant! Just you wait and see.”

Violet and Louis shared a happy look before smiling back at Brody.

“And if you don’t mind, I was thinking of joining you two for a bit until we reach the next town or village.”

“Fine with me,” Violet started to walk again, causing Louis and Brody to run up on either of her sides. Violet and Brody talked while Louis butted in, writing stuff on some scroll paper that he was carrying while they continued on their journey. 

A happy aura surrounded the ex-yakuza. For the first time since they had been on the run they had peace.


End file.
